


Chance Encounter L.A

by ariallane



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: Chris and Sammie enjoy a week in L.A. One night at dinner they make a new friend and they go home to have some fun of their own.





	

Sammie had agreed to an entire week of work off to go with Chris to L.A. He was doing some press out there for a movie as well as a few meetings and he wanted her to tag along. He promised her she would have a fun time even though he would be doing a lot of press.

While he was doing press or in meetings, Sammie got together with Scott and did some touristy things. They had gone to Universal Studios, Disneyland, despite Chris’s complaining about how she went without him, and they also went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The two took photos with some of their favorite celebrity stars.

Chris had a free evening from press and meetings and wanted to do something special for Sammie. He felt bad for neglecting her all week. He had told her he was taking her to dinner and even picked out her outfit for the evening.

Sammie and Chris were trying to enjoy their dinner, but Sammie couldn’t help but overhear the couple in the booth behind her talking. The guy was being a total dick, in her opinion. He kept going on and on about work and how the women were “easy.” It made her want to punch the guy in the throat.

Sammie grew sick to her stomach as the guy transitioned from talking about himself to talking to his date about the things he’d do to her. He even referenced Trump saying ‘he’d like to grab her by the pussy.’ Sammie hoped that they really weren’t dating and this was just some blind date sort of thing.  
“Chris!” Sammie hissed.

“Yes?” He eyed her curiously, unsure of why she was hissing at him.

“This guy,” she gestured behind her, “is a fucking dick! He’s quoting fucking Trump!”

“Babe, why are you butting in on other’s business? Let them be. We don’t know them.”

“Chris, no guy should ever talk to a woman the way he is!”

Before Chris could respond, Sammie heard the dick behind her excuse himself from the table. She put her finger up telling Chris to wait a minute before speaking. Sammie waited until she saw the asshole walk past them and out of earshot before she turned around.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude or eavesdrop, but I couldn’t help but overhear what was going on. I wanted to make sure you were okay. My name is Sammie, by the way.”

The woman in the booth behind Sammie turned around, Sammie couldn’t stop looking at her blue eyes so much so she almost missed the woman introducing herself. “I’m Emily and actually, I’m kinda creeped out by this guy and scared to be honest,“ she said in her lovely, unexpected accent. Sammie wasn’t sure if she was British or Australian, but she liked it.

Sammie turned to Chris. “Is it okay if she sits with us? Please? Her date is a fucking creeper.”

Chris let out a big sigh, but nodded his head as he smiled. He knew he was seeing a glimpse into his future with Sammie, she was a rescuer type and he loved her for it.

“Of course. Ma would kill me if I let something happen to a woman from a mini Trump.”

Sammie scooted over to make room for their guest. She quickly gave Chris a kiss on the cheek as a way of thanking him then whispered in his ear that she’d make it up to him later.

“Babe, this is Emily. Emily, this Chris.”

Just as they were finishing introductions, the creep made his way back and noticed his date had abandoned their table.

“So you found a couple to join us for later. Didn’t know you were into that.” He gave all three of them a slimy grin.

“Look, I think you should go. I don’t wanna string you along.” Emily quietly told the guy. She was clearly trying to let the asshole down easily.  
“C’mon, Baby-”

“I am NOT your baby.” Emily snapped.

Chris stood up so he was eye level with the guy.  
“We don’t want any trouble. But Emily here said you should go. I think it’s best if you go.”

The guy didn’t put up a fight considering how massive Chris is. He quickly polished off his drink, threw some bills on the table and left.

“I’m so sorry about that. I’m sorry for ruining your dinner, too.” Emily apologized.

“Nonsense. I’m sorry about your date.” Sammie reached over and touched her hands out of sympathy. “I hope your night isn’t completely ruined.”

Their waitress Katie came by after all three moved to one booth and took their orders. Once Katie had taken their orders, they started talking with Sammie asking Emily about her accent. The other woman explained that she was from Australia and was in the United States working as a Zoologist. They were soon laughing and sending apologetic looks to the people staring at them for being too loud.

“Ya know, Sammie is a teacher,” Chris nodded his head over to his girlfriend. He loved Sammie, but he couldn’t deny he wasn’t somewhat attracted to Emily, not that he’d ever act on that attraction.

“Really? That’s pretty cool. What do you teach?” Emily shifted so she was facing Sammie, her hand lightly touching Sammie’s leg.

Sammie felt a mixture and excitement and anxiousness shooting through her body at Emily’s touch. Brushing that thought aside, she answered Emily’s question.

“I teach eighth-grade math back in Boston. I’m actually missing a couple of days to spend time with this dork,” She pointed to Chris, who shook his head, stifling a laugh. 

“That’s cool! You’re really pretty.” Emily blurted out.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Sammie blushed slightly, tucking her brown locks behind her ear. “You’re pretty, too.”

“Thanks, but really you’re beautiful. And you look fucking awesome in that dress.”

“Really? I just bought it this afternoon. I wasn’t sure if it was gonna look good on me. Chris, here, assured me it looked good.”

“Well, he’s right. You look amazing. It makes your boobs look great. Right Chris?”

Chris nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” Sammie couldn’t help but giggle and bite her lip at what had Emily just told her. “You look great, too. And I especially love the hair.” Sammie reached over and ran her fingers through the ends of Emily’s hair.

“I just got tips recolored not too long ago. Have you thought about coloring your hair?” Emily lifted her hand to play with some of Sammie’s curls.

“I did in high school and college. I got those awful chunky highlights.” Sammie closed her eyes and shuddered at her lack of fashion sense back then. “But not lately. I have dark hair and I like it. But with teaching, I can’t color it anything that doesn’t seem natural.”

“Chris, what do you think? Should Sammie color her hair?” Emily asked, still playing with Sammie’s hair.

“I’m not gonna lie, I love her hair color.” Chris admitted.

“He likes brunettes. Plain and simple.”

“Babe, there is nothing plain nor simple about you.” Chris stated.

Sammie rolled her eyes and smiled as she shook her head at him. “But really, answer Emily’s question. Should I color it?”

“Maybe put a little red in there? You know that way when the sun reflects off your head, you see it. Not like actually color your hair red…ew. Just do the thing where they, yeah…that thing.”

All three laughed as Chris tried to explain how he wanted Sammie’s hair.

“I think I get it, Chris. I’ll be sure to look into it when we get back home.”

“How long are you in L.A for?” Emily asked.

“Not long. I wasn’t going to come on this trip, but Chris has some press for a movie and he insisted that I join him.”

“I’m glad he insisted then.” Emily put her on hand on Sammie’s thigh, again, and squeezed it a little.

Chris couldn’t see anything happening under the table, but he noticed Sammie’s skin looked a little more flushed after Emily had made that comment. Chris watched as the girls continued to talk. He noticed them giving each other little touches on the arm, hand, and even saw Sammie’s hand leave the table to go underneath. His mind began to wander, thinking about one sucking his dick while he ate out the other.

He didn’t know what was going on, but he sure as hell was about to find out.

“Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” Sammie said hesitantly. “Excuse us, Emily, want another beer?”

“Yeah that would be great.”

Chris and Sammie walked over to the bar area where they ordered more drinks. While they waited for their drinks, Chris brought up what was happening at the booth.

“Do you mind explaining to me what’s going on back there?” Chris gestured to the area in which they were seated, his voice stern.

“What are you talking about?” Sammie wasn’t sure why, but Chris’s tone of voice annoyed her.

“Ya know…you and Emily.”

Sammie let out a laugh.”Oh. My. God. Are you jealous? Captain America jealous of a little flirting? This is pure gold, Chris! You’re actually jealous of a little flirting between two girls?”

“No, but…c’mon, Babe. Help me out here. I wanted this to just be the two of us tonight. I mean, I’m not gonna sit here and not pretend I haven’t been thinking about the three of us, but I just want you right now.” Chris was whining and Sammie was just eating it up.

“I want it to be us, too. But Emily is an amazing person and she’s hot. I know we’ve never talked about this, but I kinda want to take her home with us.” Sammie admitted, a blush rising up her cheeks as she voiced her internal desires.

“What?! Sammie, baby, are you sure about this? Just because I told you something about wanting to try things, a while back, doesn’t mean I want you to do something you’re not okay with. Are you really sure about this?” Chris lifted Sammie’s chin up so she was looking at him.

“Yeah, Chris…I am sure.”

A few minutes later, Sammie and Chris arrived back at the booth with beers in their hands for the three of them. Sammie scooted in first, moving slightly closer to Emily than she had been previously.

“Emily, I wanna ask you something. Feel free to say no. We were…I mean, I guess, it’s me more than him, but do you wanna come back to our place?” Sammie nervously asked, as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Emily smiled as she grabbed Sammie’s hands, “I would love to come back to your place. But I don’t want you feel like you have to invite me.”

“No, we don’t. I mean, I would love for you to come with us. It’s just…this is new to me. I’ve never actually found girls attractive the way I do with you. And Chris, here, is okay with all of this, so I wanna see what happens.”

Emily took Sammie’s hands in hers and offered a reassuring squeeze. She leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I promise it’ll all be good.”

After Chris paid, the three of them exited the restaurant together and headed out to the valet.

“Shit, Emily, did you drive?” Chris asked.

“I did. I’ll follow you, it’s okay.”

Chris and Sammie led the way back to their home. Chris could tell Sammie was still anxious about all of this, despite her bold declaration that she wanted to try something new.

“Hey, shh. Tell that brain of yours it’s gonna be okay. I’m not gonna pressure you to do anything you don’t wanna do. And I’m sure Emily is the same.” Chris squeezed her thigh.

“I know. It’s just…ya know…I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m not like you, where I’ve explored this whole threesome thing. I’m just a little-sheltered girl from rural Ohio.”

“Wow…thanks for throwing me under the bus, Babe.” This caused both of them to laugh.

“You know what I mean. I wanna try this. She’s super nice and you have to admit, she’s really pretty.”

“She is very pretty, but not as beautiful as you, Sweetheart.”

Chris pulled up to the house with Emily following him. Turning off the car, he got out and walked around the open the door for Sammie.

“Just remember to relax and have fun, Babe. Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Chris whispered in her ear as she got out. She nodded before turning and seeing Emily approach.

“You ready to enter Casa del Evans?” Sammie asked, calming herself.

Emily nodded as Chris led the way through the garage.

“You want anything to drink, Emily?” Chris asked as they entered the house.

“Um, just water.”

“Sure thing. Babe, you want anything?”

“Water, too, please. Thanks, Babe.”

Chris went into the kitchen as Emily and Sammie went into the living room.

“This is a nice place you have here.” Emily complimented.

“You wanna tour of the rest of the place?”

“Sure.”

Sammie took Emily a tour of her and Chris’s home. As they walked throughout the house, Sammie gave a little running commentary on some of the things in each room that were special to her and Chris, her nervousness coming out with her inability to stop talking. Emily innocently brushed her fingers along Sammie’s, causing Sammie to shyly look over at Emily and smile.

“And here is the bedroom, where no magic has happened in a long time.” Sammie dramatically said, causing both girls to bust out in a fit of giggles.

“I’m kidding. I really am. Ok, so no magic has happened in this house in a while. But that’s because we haven’t been here here. Which is why no magic has happened. Oh god, I’m rambling.“

“You’re cute, you know that?” Emily giggled. Sammie shook her head and smiled, leading them into the bedroom.

“Thanks, you’re cute, too.” Sammie turned on the bedside lamp.

“Wow, this is a big room. Beautiful.” Emily sat down on the bed.

“Thanks,” Sammie sat next to her. “Decorating this room was a bitch. Chris has no sense of style whatsoever.”

Emily turned a little to face Sammie. She licked her lips and let her eyes flicker between Sammie’s eyes and lips before she leaned in and kissed her. Sammie froze at first then relaxed into the kiss.

“Wow.” Sammie whispered after she broke the kiss.

“Good wow?”

“Oh yeah, that was a good wow.” Sammie smiled and nodded.

Emily smiled before leaning in again for another kiss. This time Sammie didn’t hesitate. She relaxed into the kiss. Sammie scooted up the bed along with Emily, neither breaking the kiss. Emily dipped her tongue into Sammie’s mouth. Sammie moaned, allowing Emily to explore her mouth.

Neither heard Chris come in until he broke the sounds of the girls kissing by opening his mouth.

“Damn!” Chris groaned. He could already feel his cock hardening.

Both girls stopped kissing, looking up at Chris who had sat at the end of the bed.

“Hey, Babe! Is that the water?” Sammie spit out the first thing that came to her mind.

“It is. What are you two up to?” Chris questioned.

“Umm…just kissing. Why are you jealous?” Sammie retorted. “Because if you aren’t, maybe you should sit in the chair over there and just enjoy?” Sammie was extra courageous thanks to the wine she’d had with dinner. Chris smiled at his girlfriend before going over to the chair she had gestured to.

“Where were we?” Emily asked, turning around. She didn’t give Sammie a chance to respond before she captured her lips.

Sammie laid back down on the bed, pulling Emily closer to her. She had kissed other girls in college on dares and such, but none of those kisses seemed as intimate as this one. Emily began kissing along her jaw and neck, finding that spot right behind Sammie’s ear that made Sammie whimper. Emily traced her fingers along Sammie’s collarbone, moving the strap of her dress as she went along.

Sitting up quickly, Sammie removed her dress, revealing her lack of bra to a delighted Emily. Sammie laid back against the bedding and watched as Emily removed her clothes. Sammie took in everything about Emily. How her hair fell perfectly. How perky and round her breasts were. Sammie could feel herself become aroused staring at Emily.

Laying back down, Emily kissed along Sammie’s breasts, tending to each one lovingly and sucking on her nipples. Sammie let out an audible moan. She looked over at Chris and saw him shift in his seat to get more comfortable.

Emily palmed Sammie through the material, which was already soaking. Sammie gasped and bucked her hips into Emily’s palm. Emily found the waistband of Sammie’s panties, removed then and slipped in two fingers into Sammie’s slick folds causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head.

Forcing her eyes open, Sammie stole a glance in Chris’s direction and smiled when she saw him palming himself through his pants. She could tell that Chris was trying to hold off by the way his brows were furrowed and his eyes were shut tight.

She quickly lost her focus on Chris when Emily began to suck on her clit, while her fingers curled up, hitting her g-spot.

“Shhhit!” Sammie moaned. She continued to mewl while Emily continued her ministrations.

It didn’t take long before Sammie orgasmed under Emily’s touch. She cried out, gripping the sheets as her legs closed around Emily’s head. After her body relaxed, Sammie laid there panting, trying to catch her breath, as Emily kissed up her belly to the valley between her breasts and ultimately Sammie’s lips.

“How are you feeling, Sammie?” Emily asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

Sammie’s eyes fluttered open and a big smile appeared on her face.

“I’m good. More than good actually.” Sammie reached up and caressed Emily’s cheek.

The two girls stayed like that until they heard Chris clear his throat, causing them to turn their heads over in his direction.

“Hey, Babe.” Sammie smiled.

Chris sauntered over to the girls and got up on the bed as well. He crawled over to Sammie with a mischievous grin on his face before he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started off slow and passionate and then turned into a need for Chris.

As Chris was kissing Sammie, Emily went behind Chris and began helping him untuck his dress shirt from his pants. She moved her arms to the front of Chris’s pants and unbuckled his belt.

Chris broke the kiss to rid his clothes. Both girls helped him, Emily shifting on the bed so she was facing him, taking care of the shirt while Sammie helped with his pants. Sammie could see his erect cock straining against the material of his Calvin’s. Looking up, she saw Chris and Emily kissing, taking turns dominating each others mouths. Her eyes followed his hands roamed Emily’s naked body, landing on her ass.

Wanting to pleasure him the way she’d just been pleasured, Sammie pulled his underwear down, freeing his hard cock. With Chris kneeling on the bed, Sammie began to stroke his penis using the precum that had leaked from the tip as lubricant. She started at the tip, lightly kissing his shaft until she reached the base and back up. Chris had bucked his hips at the first touch of Sammie’s lips and moaned into Emily’s mouth, causing Emily to giggle.

Sammie took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. She took her free hand and cupped his balls. Chris took one hand off of Emily’s ass and grabbed the back of Sammie’s head. She knew he was close and opened up her throat more to take more of him. He began to fuck her mouth, while sloppily kissing Emily.

“Mmmm, Babe, you gotta stop. Imma-” Chris detached his lips from Emily’s.

He let go of her head, letting her lips slide off his cock, making a popping noise.

“If I can’t suck you off, mister, what do you suppose we do?” She gestured to the three of them.

“I have an idea…”

Chris told Sammie to lie down on her back. Chris wanted to take his time with Sammie, knowing this was all new to her and wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.

He leaned over her and started to kiss her, beginning at her lips, traveling down her neck, and making a stop at her breasts. He massaged one breast while he kissed and suckled on the other, leaving his mark. He repeated the process with the other.

As Chris was kissing his way down Sammie, Emily kissed Sammie, shoving her tongue into Sammie’s open mouth. Sammie moaned and grabbed Emily’s face, deepening the kiss.

Chris looked up and saw his fiancee and Emily kissing. The sight turned him on, but he knew this was all about Sammie, not him. His needs and wants came second only to Sammie.

He let his fingers wander down to Sammie’s cunt and noticed she was dripping.

“Fuck, baby. You’re really liking this, huh?” Chris asked as he plunged a finger into her cunt.

The only response he got was the bucking of Sammie’s hips into his hand and her moaning into Emily’s mouth. Chris continued pumping and added a second finger.

Sammie moved her hands from Emily’s face to her full breasts, kneading them, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

“I wanna try something.” Sammie quietly said.

“What is it?” Emily asked, softly kissing her flushed cheeks.

“I wanna finger you. But I’ve never done this to another girl.” Sammie was slightly embarrassed by her confession.

“It’s okay. Just do it like you were playing with yourself and I’ll let you know if I like it or not, okay?” She kissed Sammie’s lips, before Sammie nodded.

Chris heard the exchange between the two girls as he sucked on Sammie’s clit and slide a third finger into her dripping cunt. Sammie bucked her hips at the addition and Chris knew she was close. He also knew, however, that Sammie loved to be on edge and that she would wait as long as she could.

Emily had laid down alongside Sammie and guided Sammie’s fingers down to her cunt. Sammie’s fingers spread Emily’s folds, stroking up and down. Sammie felt how wet Emily was and commented on it. Emily smiled and kissed her. Her hips bucked into Sammie as Sammie inserted two fingers into her cunt.

Both girls were soon bucking their hips in unison. Sammie could feel Emily’s walls clenching around her fingers ready to let go at any moment. She thought that Emily was waiting for her to let go so they could come together. Her thoughts were proven right when Emily whispered her in ear, “I wanna come with you.”

That just about did it for Sammie. Between Emily’s words and the fact that Chris was hitting the g-spot with each thrust of his fingers, Sammie was close.

“You ready?” Sammie asked. Emily nodded and kissed her.

“Chris, baby, I’m ready. Please?” Sammie asked.

Chris wasn’t used to hearing this from Sammie. Normally she just told him she was coming. He couldn’t resist the urge to test the waters.

“You asking for permission, Sweetheart?” Chris asked.

Sammie nodded.

“Babe, you gotta answer me.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh God. Please?” Sammie asked.

“Can you beg for me?”

Chris removed his fingers, making Sammie cry out in frustration. She was still pumping her fingers in and out of Emily’s cunt. Wanting to get a better angle at fingering Emily, Sammie shifted onto her side.

Chris moved in behind Sammie and lined himself up at her entrance then entered her without any warning.

“Shit, Babe!” Sammie cried out, eliciting a growl from Chris.

Sammie tucked her head in Emily’s neck and began to cry out.

“Don’t come unless you ask, Sweetheart.” Chris leaned forward to whisper in her ear then nipped at her lobe.

“Fuck, Chris! Please! Please can I come? Please?” Sammie begged. Her fingers pumping faster inside Emily.

“Yes, Baby. Come for me.” Chris kissed her shoulder. “I want you to come too, Emily. Come for me.”

Both girls came together, the cries and screams sent Chris over the edge. He thrusted a few more times before releasing his seed in Sammie.

Chris was the only one who got up off the bed. He went into the bathroom to dampen two cloths, one for each girl. Coming back into the bedroom, he found both girls facing each other and playing with each other’s fingers. Chris smiled, watching as the two interacted. He was proud of Sammie, opening up and trying something she’d been hesitant about. He loved her even more after this.

“Ladies, I brought you each a cloth to clean up.”

Emily was the first to sit up, but was quickly dragged down by Sammie.

“Let me.” Sammie took the cloth from Chris and gave him a smile.

As Sammie was cleaning up Emily, Emily played with her hair.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Sammie.” Emily smiled up at her.

“You’re welcome. But thank YOU for being patient with me tonight and opening my eyes to more than what I’m used to.”

Emily smiled and leaned over softly kissed Sammie. “Anytime.”

Chris cleaned up Sammie and whispered to her how proud of her he was for being open about tonight. She caressed his face and told him how thankful she was to have a loving and caring fiance who was willing to hold her hand through all of this.

Once all three were cleaned up, they all climbed under the covers of the bed. Sammie laid in the middle facing Emily with Chris spooning Sammie from behind.

The girls were playing with each other hands again as they giggled and kissed each other. Chris drew little designs on Sammie’s back and softly kissed her shoulder.

The giggling finally died down and Chris noticed both girls had fallen asleep holding each other’s hands. He leaned over, putting some of his weight on Sammie, and kissed Emily on the lips whispering goodnight in her ear. He did the same to Sammie before putting his hand on top of theirs.

He loved tonight as well as the risk and chance Sammie took to come out of her shell when it came to her sexuality. It made him love her even more and he couldn’t wait to marry her in a few months time.


End file.
